dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Quests: Three's Forest
(Renamed Daily Errands after the May 2018 game update) Each NPC offers randomized tasks that can be completed every day. You may complete each NPC's quests up to seven times a day. There are generally 4 paths/options to completing quests: *Successful completion: You will gain affection from the NPC and earn potatoes as well as a conecake corresponding with their personality. *Stating you'll be back: Lets you leave to work on the quest (pauses quest). *Give a negative response: You will lose affection and get no reward. *Canceling the quest: No change, but it will still count towards your daily quest limit. If the quest says to find an item for the NPC, you will lose that item when you complete the quest. This no longer applies to pets. Note: Wording is not exact - it is edited for space. Three's Forest NPC Daily Quests List Trout's Daily Quests * Bring him Bearnard's shoes ** Give him farmer shoes = 500 + 3 ** How about these fancy shoes? = -3 * Interact with your pet 3 times ** Yes I did 3/3 times = leads to: *** Yes we had fun = 200 + 3 *** No it was boring = -3 * Bring him a Plump Turnip ** Give him a Plump Turnip = 200 + 3 ** Give him a Forest Drop Cake = -3 * Play 2 rounds of the 3's Forest Clean Up minigame ** Played 2/2 times = 200 + 3 ** Mess up the woods instead = Go do a Witch quest, come back = -3 Irin's Daily Quests * Bring them a Plump Turnip ** I have one = 400 + 3 ** What about a Misshapen Turnip? = -3 * Interact with your pet ** Raised affection 1/1 times = 200 + 3 ** I'd rather go show them off = -3 * Wear a piece of Irin's clothing ** Show them your Jacket/other clothing item = 200 + 3 ** Show them your outfit (not wearing Irin's clothes or have lantern equipped) = -3 * Help Trout with a daily quest ** I was able to help 1/1 times = 200 + 3 Magdalene's Daily Quests * Equip an apprentice lantern on your avatar ** I'm wearing one right now actually! = 200 + 3 * Bring her 2 Plump Turnips ** Give them to her = 400 + 3 * Have 7000 potatoes on hand ** Yes, I have them right here! = 200 + 3 ** Absolutely not. = -3 * Help Irin with a daily quest ** Yes I did 1/1 times = 200 + 3 ** I don't know... = -3 Witches Temporary Daily Quest List These are the quests available when trying to reach 75 Affection for the Witch of your choice. Important Note! Only complete these quests for 1 Witch. If you complete quests for more than 1 Witch, you will lose affection for the other Witches! Barclay's Daily Quests * Help other people ** Complete 2/2 NPC quests = 200 + 2 * Play 2 rounds of 3's Forest Clean Up minigame ** Played 2/2 times = 200 + 2 Glume's Daily Quests * Spin a chance machine 3 times '(extra spins doesn't yield extra rewards) ** ''Yes I did as you asked 3/3 times = 200 + 2 * '''Play Turnip Thief 3 times ** Played 3/3 times = 200 + 2 ** I refuse to steal turnips from Bearnard = Ends quest Mycel's Daily Quests *'See Vast Lands' **''Complete 3/3 trades'' = 200 + 2 *'Thrill of the unexpected' **''Spin chance machines 3/3 times'' = 200 + 2 Witches Permanent Daily Quest List Once you have 75 affection for your chosen witch, and have completed their main quest, you will have access to all 3 witches' permanent daily quests. Doing a quest for one Witch no longer decreases your affection for the other Witches. Barclay's Daily Quests * Play 3's Forest minigame three times ** But if you fought less... = ''-3 ** ''What about my Hero's training? = ''Leads back to I'll help'' ** Played 3/3 times = ''300 + 3 * '''Show him a dog-like pet' ** Show him a Bell Fox, Turnipling or Runty Turnipling = 100 + 2 ** Show him a Pumpkin Pup = 300 + 3 ** Show him a pet name = -3 * Equip a cape ** Show him Barclay's Ragged Cape (any) = 200 + 2 ** Show him Magdalene's Cape (any) or Obsidian Cape = 200 + 3 * Equip a Totem to your pet ** Equip a Comprehension Totem = -3 ** Equip a Honour Totem = 200 + 3 ** Equip a Tenacity Totem = 200 + 3 ** Equip a Charm Totem = -3 Glume's Daily Quests * Show her a Forest pet ** Show her a Scullion = ''300 + 3 ** ''Show her a Goosebird, Lantern Pixie, Succulent Vole, Spring Seedling = ''100 + 1 ** ''Show her a Glowshroom Rabbit or Golden Flower Faun = -3 (You can't show Glume the Pumpkin Pup, even though it comes from a Three's Forest NPC chance shop). * Wants a cute piece of clothing ** Give her Magdalene's/Fantasia's items = ''200 + 3 ** ''Give her Bearnard items = -3 ** Give her one of her items = ''-1 * '''Complete a quest for Barclay or Mycel' ** I helped 1/1 times = 200 + 3 * Solve 3 riddles in Adventure ** I did as you asked 3/3 times= 400 + 3 Mycel's Daily Quests * Show her your Glowshroom Rabbit ** Show her your Glowshroom Rabbit = 300 + 3 ** Show her a Scullion instead = -3 ** Show her a Golden Flower Faun instead = -3 * Solve 5 riddles in Adventure ** I did as you asked 5/5 times= 400 + 3 ** Riddles are a waste of time = -3 * Wants an ingredient ** Magical ingredient = 450 + 3 *** (Apprentice Teapot, Essence Jug, Golden Flower Vase, Ornate Lantern, or Poisoned Skull) ** Common ingredient = -3 *** (Misshapen Turnip, Plump Turnip, Seedling, Bundle of Succulents, or Cabbage) * Equip a Totem to a pet ** I gave my pet a totem = 200 + 3 ** Bonding is more important = -3 Strategy There are certain strategies you can take on to make completing daily quests as efficient as possible. If you're having a hard time developing your own, here are a few tips. Path example (permanent quests): Magdalene > Irin > Trout + Barclay | Glume + Mycel Path example (temporary quests, Barclay): Barclay (+ Trout) > Magdalene > Irin > Trout | Glume + Mycel Essential Tactics Barclay (temporary quests) Be sure to complete his temporary quests first as he will ask you to do other NPC's daily quests, which may come up many times. Magdalene, Irin & Trout These three plays as a string. Start with Magdalene, as she will often task you with helping Irin. Help Irin and repeat. However, Irin's task may be to help Trout. Therefore, when you've helped Trout, you may go backwards and cash in on all the quests. The problem with this order is that you may have to equip and unequip Magdalene's lantern fairly often, as Irin does not want you to wear on when doing their clothing quest. Side tip: Equip one of Irin's clothing items from the beginning. Have open a window with your wardrobe where you can with ease change to and from wearing Magdalene's lanterns. Trout & Barclay (always) Whether you are on the permanent or temporary daily witch quests, Barclay will always ask you to clean up in the forest (i.e play the 3's Forest Clean Up minigame), as will Trout. If you find this task tedious, it might be better to wait until you are on both of their quests at the same time before proceeding. Glume & Mycel (permanent quests) Whether you are on the permanent or temporary daily witch quests, Glume and Mycel will have one quest in common. The permanent task is solving riddles when adventuring, 5 for Mycel and 3 for Glume. If you find this task tedious, it might be better to wait until you are on both of their quests at the same time before proceeding. Collect 3, cash in on Mycel, do her quests until you get the same one again. Collect 2, cash in on Glume, so on and so forth. Saving tactics Glume & Mycel (temporary quests) Whether you are on the permanent or temporary daily witch quests, Glume and Mycel will have one quest in common. The temporary task is spinning a Chance Machine 3 times. To save some money, the best option is to proceed with both quests at the same time. Beware that this will make you lose affection, as you are participating in more than one witches' temporary quests. Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Three's Forest